Fullmetal Crusade
by Fullmetalcrusade
Summary: He left several days before a tragedy. He left his love. Now they are forced to work togerther, can they overcome past feelings to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward Elric sat on the bumpy train staring out the window. His brother Alphonse sat in the seat across from him. "Brother, what's wrong?" he asked Ed. Ed continued to stare out the window, ignoring his brother. "Ed, are you worried about seeing her again?" Al asked. Ed looked at him angrily, No Al!" he shouted, "I could care less that we're going to see _her_ again" Ed grumbled incoherently under his breath and once again turned his attention to the window. He now closed his eyes, deep in thought, remembering past days, past years. He remembered hearing a soft voice, and he remembered her face. "Come on Edward", the voice said happily. "You promised you'd go fishing with us this time"

"All right, quit nagging me I'm coming" he said. The girl clutched his hand and pulled forcing him to follow. He blushed as her soft hand held his, he'd never felt this way about a girl before

"This is the perfect spot, Joshua and I always come here. I wish he could today but he has to stay in bed" she said. Ed sat beside her, holding his fishing pole, this was the first time they'd ever gone finishing without the others. Usually Al would tag along with Ed and Joshua with her. This time they were alone. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"We are so alike Ed, we both are orphans, we have little brothers that depend on us, it's almost like we're kindred spirits" She whispered so as not to disturb the non-biting fish.

"I'm so glad I met you, I'm so glad fate brought you here." Ed's face turned bright red and he gripped the fishing pole tighter. His palms were drenched in sweat. She smelled so good and she was so soft.

"Edward, why are you so quiet?" she asked

"I don't know what to say." He replied. "I can't find the words to express how I'm feeling right now"

"Your red face says it all" she said giggling. "I think I know what you want to say." She said confidently

"Oh yeah what's that?" Ed asked. Her face now redder than his, she reaches over and kisses his lips. Ed's eyes wide open he hesitates and finally clutches her shoulders. They eventually embrace and kiss very passionately. "Edward, I love you" She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Rosette" He replied as they hug

The loud whistle of the train brings Ed back to reality. He heard the conductor announce "Final stop, New York City"

Ed stood up and stretched. "Ready Al?" He asked.

"Yes, let's head to the Magdalene Order"

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward and Alphonse stepped off the train and were met by a servicemen.

"Hello Mr. Elric," he said, "We have a cab ready to take you to the Magdalene order."

"Thanks." Edward said as he headed towards the cab. The cab drove for about ten minutes before reaching a large church. It pulled up to the front gates and a servicemen opened the door for the Elrics. "Hello sir, go right inside, sister Kate and Father Remington are waiting for you." They both walked into the large courtyard. To the right was a large garden with many different types of flowers. Large trees provided plenty of shade, and the small lake with a fountain in the middle only added to the beauty. "Wow, these guys sure know how to live." Edward said. A man stood at the entrance of the church with a big smile and holding his hand out to shake. "Hello Mr. Elric, I'm Father Remington." He said shaking Ed's hand. "Edward Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is my brother Alphonse." Ed said motioning towards Alphonse

"Wait, YOU'RE Edward Elric? I'm sorry I thought you were Alphonse. They Told me you were the older brother. I naturally assumed you were the younger, considering your size."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU HALF-WIT PRIEST!" Edward shouted

"Brother please, calm down" Alphonse pleaded.

"Please follow me." Father Remington said quickly to change the conversation

Edward, still fuming, held his tongue and followed Remington. They walked inside into the main chapel. It was big, large enough to fit at least one thousand people. Remington led them through the chapel into a long hallway. They went down the hallway into a room where a nun sat behind a desk. A dying plant sat in the corner of the room.

"Hello Mr. Elric" Said the nun. I'm sister Kate, I called for you.

"Why? What the hell could you want with me?" Ed asked

"There has been many vanishings in the city lately, including many military officials. We were asked to investigate because it's believed the disappearances have something to do with demons, because of that the police have stayed out of the situation."

"Of course, the police don't investigate the paranormal" Ed said.

"Since more military officials have been vanishing, the military felt they needed to do something and didn't like the way we were handling the situation. Personally I believe we are doing the best possible job with what limited evidence and little leads we have. Anyway, I asked for someone who is licensed to investigate the paranormal, and that's when I learned about you Mr. Elric"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Well I'd love to help you, but there's a little law called the seperation of church and state which keeps me from meddling in the church's affairs." Ed said coolly

"Mr. Elric, need I remind you that this is not just the church's issue. The entire city is in a crisis, and if I'm still correct the military is here to protect ALL citizens, including members of the church. Besides, I already spoke to a Mr. Roy Mustang and he and I agreed that this matter shall remain under the table until it is resolved."

Ed frowned, "Damn that Mustang, I'll get him for this" Ed thought. "Fine, well I'll need all the files of the case up to this point. Also, I'll need to see the last crime scene."

Sister Kate smiled, "That's more like it. I'll have my agent who's currently working on this case bring them to you.

Ed stood up and walked out, bumping into a nun.

"Oh, sorry ma'am I……"

Ed stood frozen in place as he stared into her eyes. He only managed to whisper one thing.

"Rosette"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rosette." Ed whispered as he stared into her eyes.

They stood staring, neither moved nor spoke.

Rosette finally broke the silence and spoke, "Hello…..Mr. Elric" she said coldly.

"Rosette, it's been so long since I've seen you" Ed said quietly.

"Mr. Elric, I was told you would be arriving today. I took the time to prepare all the case files for you" she said.

"Rosette, I've missed you" Ed said reaching to hug her before being pushed away.

"That is improper behavior Mr. Elric" she said

"Rosette, how come you never answered any of my letters?" he asked.

Rosette stared at him with cold eyes. Ed stared into them, studying them.

"Rosette, your eyes are cold, not warm and loving like they used to be. I still remember how beautiful you looked the day at the pond when you gave me my first…."

"Shutup!" She shouted cutting him off mid-sentence.

Alphonse stepped outside the door into the hall and saw Rosette and Edward.

"Hi Rosette." He said cautiously. Rosette looked at him, cocking her head a little.

"Alphonse?" she asked, "Is that you?"

Al hesitated and answered, "yes."

"Al, why are you dressed like that?" she asked.

"It's his militaristic uniform." Ed said quickly.

"It's nice to see you again Rosette, or should I say sister Rosette." Al said.

"Nice to see you as well Alphonse, please excuse me" she said and walked away.

"Did you have a nice reunion?" Al asked

"Yeah, any nicer and she would've bit my head off." Ed replied.

"Well, at least we have the info we need to begin our investigation." Al said trying to change the subject.

"You start without me Al" Ed said walking away.

"But Ed!" Al shouted as he watched his brother walk away.

Ed headed the down the hallway, first walking, then running. He turned the corner just as Rosette had and slammed into someone. Ed went tumbling over the figure and fell flat on his face. After a few seconds he sat up and rubbed his nose.

"Hey you moron, why don't you watch where you're going!" Ed shouted.

Ed then noticed he was sitting on top of a little girl. She wore all pink and had a pink hat on her head. She had long beautiful silver hair and lay under him in a daze.

"What the heck?" he said getting to his feet. "Oh sorry little girl." He said helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry sir, please excuse me." She said politely. "You must be the state alchemist I was told about. Hello I'm Azmaria Hendric, nice to meet you." She said bowing to them.

"Uhmm, hi." Edward said. Alphonse quickly turned the corner and stopped before running into his brother.

"Ed, I heard a crash. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Al, don't worry" Ed said. "Oh Al this is Azmaria."

Azmaria bowed to Al in the same polite way she did to Ed.

"Nice to meet you both. Have you met Chrono yet?" she asked.

"Chrono, who's Chrono?" Edward asked.

"Oh, he's sister Rosette's love." She said happily

Ed stood frozen in place.

"So, she has a new boyfriend. Well that makes things interesting. I'm not one to back down to a little competition. I love Rosette and I'll make her mine once again" Ed froze once he realized he was thinking out loud. His faced blushed bright red.

"I mean, I'll have to meet this Chrono fellow. Lets go see him" Ed said

With that, Azmaria led them outside the order.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Azmaria led Edward and Alphonse outside the church. She led them through the garden to the back of the church. They passed many nuns tending to flowers and trees. A blonde nun watered large sunflowers. Another watered beautiful red roses.

"Azmaria, is Rosettes favorite flower still tulips?" Ed asked as he examined a large group of tulips, both red and yellow.

"I believe so." She replied. "If you want, I can pick some for you to give to her." She said smiling.

"Why would I need you to do that?" Ed asked angrily.

"I just figured you wanted me to since you asked me about that." She said sadly. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Uhm, hey it's ok. You didn't insult me" Ed quickly replied. They approached a shack and Azmaria knocked on the door.

"Chrono, are you in there?" Azmaria asked. The door opened and a young boy who looked to be about 17 with purple hair stood in the doorway.

"Hello Azmaria" he said in a calm boyish voice. "Who are these guys?" he asked.

"This is Ed and Alphonse Elric, the alchemist Sister Kate told us about." Azmaria explained. Ed stared at Chrono coldly. _This is Chrono?_

"Nice to meet you" Ed said shaking Chrono's hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Elric" Chrono said happily. "Come on in guys." Chrono said motioning them in.

Ed, Al, and Azmaria entered the shed and sat on a dusty couch. The place was small and hot. It smelled of mold caused by rain damage. There was dusty furniture and an old sword in the corner.

Chrono sat on a chair across from the couch. Ed then noticed Chrono's ears were pointed.

"Hey, what's with the ears?" he asked

"Brother!" Al said quickly, appalled by his brother's rude question.

"It's fine." Chrono said happily. "You see Mr. Elric I'm a demon." He answered calmly.

Ed and Al sat back, stunned by his answer.

"Excuse me?" Ed said

"I am a demon. But don't worry, I'm not a bad one." Chrono said happily.

"That's right, Chrono is very nice" Azmaria added.

"Now Mr. Elric, may I ask why you have a metal arm?" Chrono asked.

"How did you know?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"When you placed your arm on the couch, I heard a metallic echo. My hearing is better than humans" he explained.

"So Rosette loves a demon now" Ed said coldly.

"What? Azmaria, what did you tell these guys?" Chrono asked angrily.

"I may have told them you two were lovers." She said quietly.

"I am afraid there's been a mistake, Rosette and I are only friends I assure you." Chrono explained. The door creaked open and Rosette stepped through.

"Hi Rosette, have you met the Elrics?" Chrono asked.

"Yes, I have unfortunately" She answered. Ed hung his head low in shame and everyone sat quiet.

"Well Ed, lets get started. Lets investigate these disappearances" Rosette said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The four of them walked out back into the courtyard.

"Wait Rosette, what is your rush?" Ed asked.

"Look, we can talk more later, there's just been a reported incident and we have to go check it out. Chrono, go get the weapons and meet me at the car. Azmaria, come with me. You two, go to the car and wait."

After giving everyone orders Rosette grabbed Azmaria's hand and ran around to another side of the church. Chrono quickly headed for the elders chambers and in a mere five seconds Ed and Al stood alone outside the shed, confused as to what to do.

"Where the hell is the car?" Ed said finally.

"I don't know, but sister Rosette will be mad if we aren't there. Let's just try to find it." Al said. They ran to the front of the courtyard. They saw a nun watering some yellow tulips and humming to herself.

"Ed we can ask her." Al said happily.

Al ran up to the nun and stood over, casting an ominous shadow. She looked up and her face grimed over with horror.

"Excuse me sister, can I ask you a question" Al asked.

"Please, don't hurt me." She pleaded

Ed walked up to diffuse the situation.

"Relax sister, we just want to know where the cars are held."

"In the garage, but there seems to be one outside the front gates, please just take that one."

Ed and Al turned and looked out the gate. There sat a model T, running and ready to go.

"That must be where Rosette wants us to go, thanks for the help sister. Come on Al." Ed said. They ran to the car and stood there for about two minutes before Rosette, Chrono, and Azmaria all came out the gates.

"Everybody in, Chrono put the weapons in the back." Rosette ordered. "Now, Al take off that stupid suit of armor, you'll never fit in the car with it on."

Al jumped a little at the sudden order.

"Al, you follow us from behind. Let's go." Ed said

"Why should he do that? Just take that off."

"No, Al follow."

"Look Ed, you don't give the orders around here, I DO! AL TAKE THAT OFF NOW!"

"He can't take that off Rosette." Ed said

"Why not?" Rosette asked angrily.

"Go ahead Al, show her." Ed ordered.

"Brother, are you sure?"

"Yes, show her."

With that Al proceeded to remove the helmet and revealed the emptiness inside.

Azmaria covered her mouth in shock. Rosette stared in horror.

"Al, where's your head?" she whispered. Ed then pulled off his jacket and rolled up his right sleeve, revealing his automail arm.

"Ed, your arm. It's metal." Rosette said, even more shocked.

"Is that why they call you 'fullmetal' Mr. Elric?" Azmaria asked.

"Look, they'll be time for explanations later. We gotta get to the crime scene. Al you follow behind, everyone else, get in." Ed said finally.

They all piled into the car and took off. Al followed as best as he could but couldn't really keep up. They rushed down the streets, turning violently around corners. They finally reached the scene. Police and other members of the Magdalene order stood there, looking down a dark alley. Everyone got out of the car and walked over to where they stood.

"What's the situation here?" Rosette asked a nun.

"There was an accident, a car crashed into a wall in the alley. When someone walked up to it, something pulled them down. It's too dark to see what's down there, and no one will investigate."

"Well that's stupid." Ed said.

"Shut up Edward, we'll have to get some weapons and head down there with a large group." Rosette said. Alphonse slowly approached the scene, his run had changed to a light jog.

"That'll take way too much time, come on Al. We'll investigate that alley ourselves."

Ed said angrily. They walked down the dark alley slowly.

"EDWARD, Get back here now!" Rosette shouted from the fading street behind them.

"Brother, I think sister Rosette may be right." Al said nervously.

"Don't get cold feet now Alphonse." Ed replied.

They slowly approached the overturned car. Edward peered into the side window and his eyes widened. It was pitch black, and right in the center of the window was a pair of evil red eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The red eyes grew closer and suddenly a large black bird flew out of the window. Ed ducked out of the way and watched it fly up and perch on a fire escape. The bird continued to stare with its evil red eyes.

"Brother, I'm scared. There's something really weird about that bird. C'mon, lets go."

"Not yet Al, besides it's just a bird. It can't hurt us.

Ed turned to face to car but instead was face to face with a hideous beast. It snarled and showed its long sharp teeth. It's claws digging into the earth underneath it, as it readied its pounce. Its tail was long and had sharp stinger on the end. Its' face looked that of an ugly dead dog. Its' eyes red and evil, glowing in the dark alley as did the birds.

"This on the other hand can hurt us." Ed whimpered.

"AWW! Run for it Ed!" Alphonse screamed as he turned to run, only to see another identical creature blocking his path.

"Uh oh, looks like we're surrounded." Al said.

"Then we'll just have to fight our way out." Ed said angrily as he transmuted his automail arm into a sword.

"We each take one. Then we double team whichever one is left. Ok Al?"

"Sounds like an ok plan to me." Al responded.

The beasts charged in unison at the brothers. Al punched the one that attacked him, sending it back about 3 feet. Ed swung his arm, slicing the other in the face.

"Ed, what are these things?" Al asked.

"I don't know, they kind of seem like chimeras, but there aren't any alchemy labs around here." Ed responded.

The beasts charged again. Al grabbed one and slammed it to the ground, pinning it by it's neck cutting off its air. Edward dodged the other with a quick maneuver to the left. He stabbed it through the head with his arm, pulling out blood and brains all over and letting them spill to the ground. Al continued to choke the monster as it struggled to get free and whimpered in pain. Ed ran to his brothers aid and stabbed the beast in the head, again brains and blood spilling to the ground.

"Gross." Ed complained.

"It may be gross, but we got em." Al said happily.

"Don't speak so soon al, look." Ed said pointing towards the first beast that was getting to its' feet.

"I can't believe this" Al said angrily.

"Damn, be on your toes Al, these things aren't goin' down easy."

The beast leapt into the air pouncing at Ed. A loud bang was heard and the beast fell to the ground instantly bleeding from its' chest. Another bang was heard and he other beast moaned and lay motionless bleeding from its' head.

"What the hell?" Ed said confused.

"Brother look." Al cried pointing towards the entrance to the alley.

There stood Rosette holding a smoking gun. She breathed heavily and was sweating a little on her forehead. Chrono stood next to her holding a bag of weapons.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked the brothers worriedly.

"Yea, we're fine." Ed said, still a little shaky after what had just happened.

"Boy, you guys are lucky we were able to hear you over all the sirens. Those things would've ripped you to shreds." Rosette said. "Yea, you should be thanking Chrono and me for saving your butts" she boasted.

"What the hell were those things? They didn't seem like normal chimera." Ed said.

'That's because they weren't chimera, they were demons." Rosette explained.

"WHAT!" Al asked shocked by what he'd just heard.

"Get serious Rosette, there's no such thing." Ed said.

"They do exists, if they don't then I guess those were imaginary monsters attacking you." Rosette snapped back.

"Brother look, that bird is doing something to those monsters!" Al shouted.

Ed and Rosette looked at the dead bodies and saw the black bird biting them.

"What the hell?" Ed asked himself.

"Oh no, aion." Rosette whispered.

"Let's get outta here, NOW!" she shouted.

"Why, what's goin' on?" ed asked her.

"I'll explain later, RUN!"

They all ran from the alley back to Rosettes car. Al ran towards the church and the car drove away fast. They returned to the church and headed back to Chrono's room.

"That bird, it belongs to a demon named Aion. He has Joshua, and he's after Azmaria." Rosette explained.

"What is he, some kinda kid lovin' weirdo?" Ed asked.

"No, well you see Joshua and Azmaria are…..well they….never mind. The important thing is to keep Azmaria safe and get Joshua back. Look ed, now that we know we're dealing with Aion there's no need for you to stay. Chrono and I can handle this. Please leave and go back to central."

"NO WAY! This is my mission too, and I'm not leavin till I'm done." Ed snapped.

"EDWARD, this is something far greater than the military is ready to handle, please for your and Al's sake, leave." Rosette pleaded.

"Not until I'm done. Sorry but I'm not getting' in trouble because you're still mad."

"Edward, you're so stupid, this isn't about how I feel it's too dangerous"

"Excuse me, Rosette." Azmaria interrupted.

"What Azmaria!" Roesette snapped.

"Look." Azmaria said pointing out the window.

The sky was dark red. Darkness could be seen coming from the cracks in the ground. Monsters began coming from underground and attacking pedestrians. Nuns scrambled to close the front gates. Others ran to get weapons, and some looked for father Remington.

"Oh no, Aion has opened the gate. Chrono let's go. Ed, you wanna be useful, stay here and guard Azmaria." Rosette said

"NO WAY, I wasn't sent here to babysit." Ed barked back.

"I wanna go Rosette, I want to help." Azmaria added.

"No! C'mon Chrono." She said and her a Chrono left.

"C'mon Al, we're goin' too." Ed said.

"Please, take me with you Mr. Elric, I promise I'll be careful, and I'm always helpful to Rosette." Azmaria explained.

"Fine, whatever, but, I'm not your bodyguard. Let's go." They all raced out of the room and after Rosette.


End file.
